Last Request
by Kazuki Tsukishiro
Summary: Sebuah cerita tentang permintaan terakhir seorang kekasih, sahabat, keluarga. Angst, BL Inside. Rate T, Read and Review/Flame please?


**Genre : Romance, Family, Friendship, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort.**

**Warning : Alternate Universe, Typos, Boys' Love, Out Of Character, Youth Love.**

**Rate : T**

**Pairs : Sasuke x Naruto / Naruto x Sakura / Sai x Sakura.**

**Disclamer : All characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. **

**Original story belongs to me.**

.

Summary : Ya, setiap pertemuan selalu ada perpisahan.

.

* * *

**NARUTO'S POV**

**.**

"PIP! PEP! POP! PEP!"

Kembali hening. Suara _keypad _telepon genggam yang kini kutempelkan di telinga adalah satu-satunya suara yang terdengar sejak empat puluh lima menit yang lalu aku dan Sasuke menempati sebuah meja di kafe pinggir jalan tempat kami mengadakan janji bertemu.

Ya, aku masih menunggu dua orang temanku, Sai dan Sakura.

"Duh, kemana sih wanita pesolek satu itu?!" gerutuku sembari menutup saluran telepon yang tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari penerima.

"Sabarlah." Sebuah kata, dan Sasuke kembali menyesap kopinya.

"Grrr... Kau tahu kan, aku paling tidak suka menunggu. Apalagi menunggu dia." Aku mulai tak sabar. Ya, bagaimana seseorang bisa sabar menunggu selama 45 menit?!

"Dia selalu begitu, kan?" sahut Sasuke sembari menatapku sinis, seolah berkata 'kau tidak akan tua hanya karena menunggu kurang dari sehari, bodoh.'

"Ya. Dia memang selalu begitu. Membuat kita menunggu kedatangannya, padahal seharusnya sebagai seorang manajer tim sepakbola, dia tidak boleh membuat kita menunggu, apalagi hanya karena kebiasaannya bersole—ADAAAWW!"

Sebuah tas tangan mendarat dengan indah di belakang kepalaku.

"Siapa yang kau sebut pesolek, kumis?"

Aku menoleh sembari mengusap kepalaku. Ya, benar, wanita yang kutunggu sedari tadi kini berdiri di belakangku dengan wajah marahnya yang sangat terlihat cantik.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Uchiha-kun, Uzumaki-kun." Sai—yang mencoba mencairkan suasana—tersenyum ke arah kami berdua.

"Yo. Lama tidak jumpa," balas Sasuke dengan nada datar dan terkesan ogah-ogahan.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan berdecak, "Hei, hei, Sasuke. Apa itu ucapan terbaikmu saat melihat kami setelah lima tahun tidak bertemu?"

* * *

**Last Request**

**Reunion**

* * *

"Jadi, sudah berapa lama kalian menunggu?" tanya Sai sesaat setelah memesan minuman.

"Sekitar satu jam," jawab Sasuke seadanya.

"Ya, aku berani taruhan kalau yang membuat kita menunggu adalah kebiasaan Sakura yang berdandan sebelum bertemu dengan kekasih pujaannya, Sasuke." Aku mencibir Sakura yang duduk tepat di sebelah kananku.

"Hei, hei, apa kau bilang, Naruto?!" Sakura menggeram marah ke arahku dan dengan cepat ia menempelkan kepalannya di pelipisku dan memutarnya.

"Aw.. Aw... Aw... Sakit.. Sakit.. Ampun..."

"Dasar. Mereka sama sekali tidak berubah." Sasuke kembali menyesap kopinya.

"Benar. Rasanya, lama sekali ya kita tidak melihat mereka seperti itu. Jadi teringat masa lalu." Sai memandangku dan Sakura dengan senyumannya yang—menurutku—mengerikan.

"Hn. Begitulah."

"Huff... Kalian juga tidak berubah." Sakura mendengus lega setelah membuat kepalaku pening. "Terutama kau, Sasuke. Cara bicaramu yang irit dan tampangmu yang tanpa ekspresi itu masih tetap sama seperti dulu."

"Tapi walau begitu, kau jatuh cinta padanya sejak kita duduk di bangku Sekolah Dasar, kan, Sakura?" cibirku sinis.

BLETAK!

Lagi-lagi sebuah tas tangan mendarat di kepalaku.

"Aduh. Kau tau betapa sakitnya itu, 'kan, Sakura?!"

"Dan kau tau betapa sakitnya aku saat ditolak Sasuke, 'kan, Naruto?!"

Hampir saja adegan jamba-menjambak antara aku dengan dia—meskipun aku tidak mau berkelahi melawan perempuan—terjadi, jika saja seorang pelayan tidak menegur kami karena mengganggu kenyamanan pengunjung lain.

"Apa kalian sudah puas beradu mulut?" tanya Sasuke sinis, mirip seperti orang tua atau guru yang akan menghukum anak muridnya yang nakal.

Aku dan Sakura hanya mengangguk.

"Akhirnya, sebuah reuni yang tenang," sahut Sai dengan senyumnya yang semakin terkembang. Entah hanya perasaanku saja atau bukan, namun hanya dia yang mengeluarkan aura berbunga-bunga.

Sakura tersenyum.

"Maafkan keterlambatan kami sebelumnya, tapi apa hanya kita berempat yang bisa reunian?" tanya Sakura.

"Sepertinya begitu. Aku sudah menghubungi Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Ino, Choji, Lee, Ten-Ten, Shino dan bahkan Gaara untuk reuni sore ini, tapi sepertinya mereka semua memiliki kesibukan masing-masing," jawabku sembari menghela napas.

"Kita berempat pun memiliki kesibukan masing-masing. Hanya saja, kalau Sabtu sore seperti ini, aku tidak ada kerjaan." Sasuke mengangkat bahunya.

Aku, Sai dan Sakura tercengang melihat Sasuke. Mungkin bagi beberapa orang , tidak ada yang salah dengan ucapan yang dikeluarkan olehnya, namun bagi kami, kalimat tadi adalah kalimat terpanjang yang diucapkan Sasuke hari ini.

"Hei, ada apa?"

"Tidak. Jadi, kalian semua sibuk apa selama lima tahun belakangan ini?" tanya Sakura dengan nada canggung.

"Aku, seperti biasa, membantu di kantor ayah. Ya, lumayan, sembari belajar menjadi penerusnya. Agak berat sih, sebenarnya, karena aku lebih suka bermain-main seperti biasa. Pekerjaan itu merepotkan dan membuat kepalaku pusing. Tapi kata Ibuku, sebagai satu-satunya penerus _Uzumaki Co._ aku harus belajar bagaimana caranya mengurus perusahaan." Aku meletakkan kepalaku diatas meja dengan tidak semangat.

Aku, Uzumaki Naruto, putra tunggal dari direktur perusahaan besar Uzumaki Corporation, Uzumaki Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Dalam hidupku, sesungguhnya, aku tidak mengenal yang namanya kekurangan materi, namun aku selalu membaur dengan mereka dan berjuang sendiri mendapatkan hasil yang aku inginkan. Aku sadari, tidak semua hal dapat dibeli dengan uang. Kepuasan memperoleh sesuatu setelah berjuang mendapatkannya adalah kebahagiaan yang tidak dapat dibeli meskipun keluargamu adalah orang kaya tujuh turunan. Sejujurnya, aku tidak menyukai orang yang selalu membanggakan harta yang bahkan ia tidak perlu berjuang mendapatkannya. Apa nilainya? Apa yang patut dibanggakan? Oleh karena itu, aku lebih suka berbaur dengan mereka yang selalu tertawa saat berhasil meraih apa yang mereka impikan.

"Kau harus tahu posisimu, calon direktur." Sakura menekan pelipisku dengan telunjuknya.

"Mengetahui Uzumaki-san adalah anak pemilik perusahaan besar, agak mengejutkan, ya? Karena dari sifatnya, semua orang berpikir bahwa ia tidak mungkin anak seorang pemilik perusahaan yang notabene terkesan elegan."

Aku tertohok mendengar ucapan Sai barusan. Aku tak mengerti ia memujiku atau mencibirku.

"Hihihi..." Sakura terkikik.

"Ya, terima kasih 'pujiannya'," sahutku malas.

"Ne, kalau kau, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura dengan mata yang berbinar.

Aku rasa Sakura memiliki keinginan yang sama denganku, yakni mendengar Sasuke bercerita tentang kegiatannya lima tahun belakangan ini, meskipun aku sudah mengetahuinya.

"Tidak banyak, hanya menjadi tenaga bantu di kantor ayahnya Naruto."

Ya, dan dia kembali menjadi Sasuke yang biasanya.

"Erm... Kau tidak kuliah?"

"Aku tidak bisa membebani aniki dengan biaya kuliah sejak orangtuaku meninggal."

Suasana hening sejenak.

Uchiha Sasuke, putera bungsu dari pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto yang meninggal tiga bulan setelah kami semua dinyatakan lulus dari SMA Negeri Konoha. Entahlah, namun yang aku dengar, keluarga Uchiha memiliki penyakit aneh sejak dulu. Semua anggota keluarga Uchiha akan meninggal karena sakit atau bunuh diri akibat penyakit tersebut. Tidak ada penjelasan medis apapun, karena penyakitnya hanya berupa bercak hitam yang memenuhi seluruh tubuh penderitanya. Konon katanya, jika seluruh tubuh penderita berwarna hitam, maka tinggal hitungan menit saja umur penderita berada di dunia. Perkembangan penyakitnya beragam, ada yang cepat dan ada pula yang lambat. Orang tua Sasuke meninggal karena penyakit tersebut, dan Itachi, kakak Sasuke masih belum menunjukkan adanya tanda dari penyakit tersebut. Saat ini ia hanya tinggal berdua bersama Itachi di rumah peninggalan orang tuanya.

"Etto... Kau sendiri, bagaimana, Sai?" Aku coba mencairkan suasana.

Sejujurnya, aku merasakan bahwa suasana sedikit tegang meskipun wajah Sasuke tidak mengisyaratkan apapun.

"Aku? Oh... Ya... Hahaha.. Hm, aku jadi artis jalanan. Kadang melukis, kadang membuat komik. Ya, lumayan sih, ada penghasilan walau tidak sebanyak dirimu, Naruto. Cuma, selama lima tahun aku kumpulkan, aku punya keberanian untuk melamar seseorang." Sai terkekeh.

Aku tersenyum lebar atas keberanian dan usaha kerasnya.

Sai, aku tidak tahu siapa nama keluarganya atau latar belakangnya. Aku hanya tahu ia dibesarkan di panti asuhan milik seorang pria kaya bernama Danzou. Ia memiliki hobi melukis dan beberapa seni menggambar lainnya. Untuk saat ini hanya itu yang bisa aku gambarkan tentangnya, dan ya, aku bangga padanya. Karena seperti yang kukatakan tadi, dia adalah tipe yang mau berjuang demi sesuatu.

"Wah, kau akan melamar seseorang?" tanyaku.

"Ya."

"Heba~~t..."

"Tidak usah terkagum-kagum begitu. Hal biasa kok," sahut Sasuke datar dengan tatapannya yang sinis.

"Tceh. Tuan perusak _mood,_" rutukku. "Dan kau, Sakura?"

Sakura tersenyum. Sepertinya ia yang paling ingin bercerita tentang kegiatannya lima tahun ini.

"Jadi, aku pergi keluar kota, dan kuliah disana. Ya, kalian tahu kan, aku ambil jurusan kedokteran, dan... Beberapa minggu lagi, aku akan lulus. Jadi..." Pipi Sakura bersemu, senada dengan warna rambutnya."...kuharap kalian mau datang ke acara wisudaku."

Haruno Sakura, puteri tunggal keluarga pemilik toko obat yang terkenal manjur, Haruno. Wanita yang menjadi cinta pertamaku sejak aku duduk di sekolah dasar, namun sayangnya, dia lebih memilih menyukai Sasuke daripada menyukaiku. Namun aku tidak menyerah, aku masih menyukainya meski bertepuk sebelah tangan. Sejujurnya, aku marah pada Sasuke saat ia menolak gadis secantik Sakura waktu SMA. Namun, setelah mengetahui alasannya, aku hanya bisa terdiam. Sejujurnya, aku merasa bersalah pada Sakura, oleh karena itu, aku masih belum memberitahukan padanya mengapa saat itu Sasuke menolaknya. Yang kusuka dari wanita ini adalah semangat juangnya. Ia ingin sekali menjadi dokter handal yang bisa berguna bagi masyarakat kota, oleh karena itu, ia berjuang keras mendapatkan beasiswa untuk mengambil jurusan Magister di sebuah universitas kedokteran yang cukup ternama di daerah luar Konoha.

"Wah.. Kau hebat Sakura, selamat ya, kami pasti datang ke acaramu. Ya kan, Sasuke?"

"Tceh." Sasuke mendengus.

"Kalau kau tidak mau datang, tida apa-apa kok."

"Apa si Dobe menularkan kebodohannya padamu, Sakura? Tanpa kau minta aku datang, asalkan kau memberitahuku waktunya, aku pasti datang." Sasuke berkata dengan senyum soknya yang membuatku kesal.

Sakura tertawa lega.

"Eh, jadi, Sakura, siapa nih calon suamimu?" tanyaku usil.

"Lho, aku sudah katakan padamu semalam, 'kan? Aku akan membawa kekasihku. Apa kau tidak membaca _e-mail_-ku sampai selesai?" Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Tunggu, sepertinya aku baca, atau tidak ya, aku lupa. Tehe~"

"Naruto! Buat apa kita jadi teman _e-mail_ kalau kau tidak memperhatikan isinya?!" seru Sakura kesal.

"Iya, maaf deh, maaf. Jadi, dimana kekasihmu?"

Sasuke menepuk jidatnya.

"Ehem!" Sakura melirik ke sosok pria berambut hitam yang sedari tadi tersenyum mengerikan.

"Eeeh? Sakura dengan Sai? Kalian pacaran? Sudah berapa lama?!" Aku berteriak agak histeris.

"Dasar lamban," gumam Sasuke.

"Sudah sekitar tiga tahun sih. Waktu itu dia sedang berjualan di depan kampusku. Jadi... ya..." Sakura tersipu. Ia jadi agak mirip dengan Hinata, wanita yang sejak SD menaruh rasa padaku.

"Wah... Jadi yang tadi Sai katakan akan melamar seseorang, itu Sakura?"

"Ya, begitulah, Uzumaki-kun."

"Kuucapkan selamat deh, tapi hati-hati terhadap orang tuanya Sakura. Terutama ayahnya, biasanya ayahnya tidak segampang itu menyerahkan puteri tunggalnya. Hehehehe..." Aku terkekeh sembari memamerkan senyum lima jariku yang sempurna.

Mereka berdua berpandangan dan terdiam.

Apa? Apa? Apa aku salah bicara?

"Tch. Dobe dan kebodohannya," desis Sasuke.

"Teme, apa-apa—"

"Orangtuanya tidak menyetujui hubungan kami berdua." Sai membuka pembicaraan sebelum aku dan Sasuke berkelahi untuk hal sepele. "Aku masih belum pantas mendampingi Sakura. Bagi mereka, aku tidak memiliki masa depan."

"Sai..." Aku hampir kehabisan kata melihat ekspresi Sai yang tetap tersenyum.

"Tenang saja, Sai, aku yakin mereka akan menyetujuinya." Sakura mengelus perutnya dan memandang kami dengan tatapan sendu.

"Sakura, kau—" Sasuke balas menatap Sakura dengan tatapan terkejut. Sejujurnya, baru kali ini aku melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan seperti itu.

"Ya. Sudah dua bulan." Sakura tersenyum lirih.

Aku mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi disini.

"Hmph." Sasuke tersenyum. "Selamat ya, semoga kalian bertiga bisa hidup bahagia."

Bertiga? Maksudnya? Tunggu...

"Eh, Sakura hamil?!"

"Lamban. Diamlah!" seru Sasuke menjitak kepalaku. Untungnya suaraku tidak terlalu nyaring. Hanya satu-dua orang yang menoleh ke meja kami.

"Kau akan punya ponakan, Naruto."

"Ih, aku juga mau punya anak kecil. Anak kecil kan, lucu," sahutku dengan nada kecewa.

"Kau cari istri saja kalau begitu," goda Sakura.

"Istri? Etto..." Aku melirik ke arah Sasuke, dan Sasuke hanya menghela napas ketika melihatku.

"Hhh.. Oke, oke, nanti kita adopsi saja, bagaimana? Tak satupun dari kita yang bisa memiliki anak, kan?"

"Eh, jangan-jangan kalian..." Sai menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Hn?"

"...pacaran?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Ya. Sudah sejak lama. Tujuh tahun lamanya."

"HAH?!" Kali ini Sakura yang syok. Ia berdiri dan mencengkram bajuku. "Naruto, kau hutang penjelasan padaku. Tujuh tahun kau dan Sasuke berpacaran dan aku tidak tahu? Dan ya Tuhan, tujuh tahun lalu, itu tepat saat dimana aku ditolak olehnya, Naruto!"

"A-Aku bisa jelaskan, Sakura. Kau tenang dulu."

Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi rotan tempatnya duduk. Melipat tangannya di dada dan menatapku dengan mata hijaunya yang menuntut penjelasan dalam waktu singkat.

"Jadi, waktu aku tahu Sasuke menolakmu, aku menghampirinya. Aku tanyakan padanya alasan mengapa ia menolakmu, dan jawabannya benar-benar diluar dugaanku. Ya, saat itu, Sasuke berkata—"

"Aku mencintai Naruto. Seharusnya saat itu aku jujur padamu, Sakura," potong Sasuke cepat.

Aku bisa merasakan Sakura menahan air matanya, namun tangan Sai yang dengan sigap mengelus bahu Sakura membuatnya tidak jadi mengeluarkan rasa sesak itu di hadapan kami. Dengan sigap pula, Sai membimbing Sakura menuju dekapannya. Ia mengerti benar bahwa calon istrinya masih sayang pada Sasuke.

"Ya, aku minta pada kalian, agar pernikahan kami lancar, kelahiran anak kami juga lancar. Itu saja." Sai menambahkan sambil terus menenangkan Sakura.

"Maaf, aku—"

Sebuah tangan mendarat diatas kepalaku. Dengan lembut tangan itu mengusap rambutku, mengacak-acaknya. Aku menoleh ke pemilik tangan itu. Ya, seorang pemuda stoik dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

Aku mengerti tatapannya yang seolah berkata 'Tidak apa-apa. Semua baik-baik saja.'

Sakura sudah kembali ke posisinya semula. Sepertinya ia sudah tenang.

"Aku masih syok, setelah mengetahui ternyata kalian pacaran. Tapi sudahlah, sekarang aku sudah punya Sai dan aku akan dukung kalian. Oh ya, Naruto, kau ingin anak laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Laki-laki tentu saja, yang bisa kuajak bermain bola. Aku, Sasuke, Sai, anakmu, dan Naruse akan bermain bersama, dan kau menjadi manajernya." Aku benar-benar gembira hari ini.

"Naruse?" tanya Sasuke.

"Nama yang kusiapkan untuk anak yang akan kita adopsi nanti."

"Hhh..."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, sementara Sai dan Sakura tertawa.

"Benar-benar tidak ada yang berubah ya," komentar Sakura.

Ya, sejak dulu kami berempat selalu bersama, tepatnya sejak kelas 1 SMA dan kami semua masuk dalam klub bola. Aku menjadi pemain belakang, Sasuke menjadi penyerang dan Sai menjadi penjaga gawang, sementara Sakura adalah manajer klub yang bisa diandalkan. Meskipun ia sering tidak tepat waktu, namun ia memiliki alasan penting untuk klub, biasanya ia telat kalau sibuk mengobservasi permainan klub lawan. Sejak dulu kami selalu pergi berempat, bahkan sampai sekarang dan kami harapkan sampai nanti kami harus terpisah.

Sore itu kami habiskan dengan tawa, dan beberapa candaan serta acara tukar-menukar _e-mail_. Sai dan Sakura pamit. Aku dan Sasuke juga pamit. Dari kejauhan matahari perlahan-lahan terbenam, meninggalkan Konoha dengan semburat merah keemasan. Ya, setiap pertemuan selalu ada perpisahan. Seperti sang matahari, setelah menjalankan tugasnya menyinari Konoha, kini ia harus berpisah dengan Konoha. Atau aku dengan Sasuke yang kini saling bertatapan di bawah sebuah pohon Sakura yang tidak berbunga dengan latar belakang tembok gedung sekolah berwarna merah bata.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Sasuke."

Sasuke menatapku tajam, dan sebuah ciuman panas namun lembut mendarat di bibirku.

"Nnh... Sas..."

Sasuke tidak mengeluarkan ucapan apapun sebagai respon. Hanya lidahnya yang semakin bereaksi mengeksploitasi bagian dalam mulutku.

"Nnhh.. Fuaah..."

Akhirnya ia melepaskan ciumannya di bibirku saat aku hampir kehabisan napas.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab apa-apa. Ia hanya memelukku dan mencium puncak kepalaku dalam-dalam.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto."

Sasuke, aku tidak bisa menebak apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu.

.

* * *

.

Aku melangkahkan kaki dengan perasaan ringan dan gembira. Agak sedikit terkejut aku melihat mobil orangtua Sakura diparkir di halaman rumah. Ah, aku ingin menyapa paman dan bibi dan memberitahu mereka bahwa tadi aku bertemu dengan Sakura. Perasaan bahagia itu masih memenuhi hatiku hingga saat aku memasuki ruang tamu dan tidak sengaja mendengarkan pembicaraan ayah dan ibu dengan orangtua Sakura.

"Ya, kurasa Naruto juga sudah saatnya. Ia harus segera mendapatkan pendamping hidupnya, dan memimpin perusahaan." Suara ayah yang bercampur gelak tawa sedikit membuatku terdiam.

"Terima kasih, Uzumaki-san. Sebentar lagi Sakura diwisuda, bagaimana kalau seminggu setelahnya?" usul ayah Sakura.

"Hahaha, itu bisa saja diatur. Aku akan mempersiapkan gereja terbaik untuk upacara pernikahan mereka. Oh ya, panggil saja aku Minato. Toh, kita juga akan segera menjadi keluarga."

"Terima kasih, Minato-san, Kushina-san," sahut ibu Sakura yang terdengar bahagia.

"Kami juga, merasa bahagia memiliki Sakura sebagai menantu kami dan menjadi istri dari Naruto." Kali ini ucapan ibu terdengar jelas di telingaku.

Apa?

Apa maksudnya ini?

Aku dan Sakura...

...akan menikah?

****** – **To be Continued –

* * *

**A/N :**

**.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Review, Flame? Definitely accepted.**

**Thank you.**


End file.
